Stop It, Tetsuya!
by Kin Keinarra
Summary: Akashi merasa dilema. Ini perasaan sulit. Sebagai seorang Seiyuu Akashi senang melihat kekasihnya begitu berminat dengan karakter yang ia 'pegang' tapi disisi lain ia sungguh tidak terima jika sampai Kuroko menjadi seorang Levi Otaku! AkaKuro fic. AU! BL!


**Stop it Tetsuya!**

 **Author :** Kin

 **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no BasukeⓒFujimaki Tadatoshi

Attack on Titan and LeviⓒHajime Isayama

 **AU! BL!**

Seiyuu!(Ore)Akashi Seijuurou x Mahasiswa!Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

 **Unleash your imagination.**

 **Be smart!**

 **Don't like? Don't force yourself to read or review then!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak biasanya lantai dua Kiseki Café tampak tidak begitu ramai petang ini. Hanya beberapa meja yang terisi dari sekian meja yang tersedia. Salah satunya meja yang terletak dipojok dekat jendela. Dimana terdapat dua pemuda dengan surai beda warna tengah menghabiskan waktunya bersama. Sepasang kekasih sesama jenis yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu disela kesibukan masing-masing; satu menjadi _Seiyuu_ dan satunya lagi Mahasiswa.

"Kudengar Akashi _-kun_ akan mengisi suara salah satu karakter di Attack on Titan ya?" pemilik surai _babyblue_ itu bertanya disela kegiatan menyantap _Vanilla Affagato_ miliknya. Meski nada yang digunakannya datar tapi pemuda dihadapannya yang dipanggil 'Akashi- _kun_ ' itu dapat menangkap adanya antusias dari pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar pengikut setiaku Tetsuya." goda Akashi. Ia tersenyum geli saat mendapati Kuroko menatap datar dirinya.

"Bukan seperti itu juga, hanya saja infonya muncul di _Timeline_ ku tadi pagi." balas Kuroko tidak mau terang-terangan mengaku kalau kenyataannya dia memang selalu mengikuti info terbaru dari salah satu _Fanbase_ untuk Akashi yang bernama SeiyuuSei. _Err_ perasaan saja atau mendadak dia cenderung jadi _Tsundere?_

" _Hm_ , begitukah?" Akashi mengangkat cangkir _Double Espresso_ miliknya. Menyesapnya sekali sebelum melanjutkan berbicara.

"Ya aku akan mengisi suara karakter bernama Levi disana." sambung pemuda _scarlet_ itu sembari menunjukkan sebuah kertas pada Kuroko.

Kertas yang terdapat gambar sesosok pemuda tampan berbalutkan seragam militer dengan jubah hijau bersimbolkan sayap disana.

Kuroko tidak berkedip melihat bagaimana karakter yang bernama Levi itu menolehkan kepalanya kebalakang dengan mata keabu-abuannya yang begitu tajam. Ditambah dengan kantung mata menghitam dibawahnya tidak mengurangi ketampanan sekaligus kesan mengintimidasi secara bersamaan.

"Ini Levi? Keren sekali Akashi- _kun_! Kapan dia akan muncul?" Kuroko semangat bertanya, yang mendadak membuat bulu kuduk Akashi berdiri begitu melihat mata besar makhluk mungil didepannya berbinar cerah. Secerah ketika dia mendapatkan 50 gelas _Vanilla Milkshake_ ukuran jumbo secara gratis. Atau mungkin lebih?

"Episode 14. Kurasa." Akashi menjawab dengan nada ragu. Dua bola mata merahnya terus mengamati sang kekasih yang tidak juga berpaling dari sosok Levi yang ada digambar.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu. _Ah_ ya Akashi- _kun_ gambar ini boleh kusimpan?" tanya Kuroko akhirnya dengan memasang tatapan meminta belas kasihan.

"Tentu—" Akashi mengangguk tanpa penolakan. "—tapi berikan aku ciuman dulu." sambungnya dengan seringai jahil terpatri dibibirnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia yakin Kuroko tidak mau melakukannya, terlebih mereka sekarang berada ditempat umum. Bisanya pemuda _scarlet_ itu bukannya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan malah justru mendapat umpatan dari Kuroko tercintanya, tentu saja jika dia mulai meminta hal-hal aneh (yang cenderung mesum) pada kekasihnya.

 _ **CUP**_

Namun ternyata perkiraannya melenceng kali ini. Dengan berani Kuroko mendekatkan kepalanya. Tersenyum sekilas lalu mencium pipi Akashi dengan cepat.

Saking cepatnya sampai Akashi tidak dapat bereaksi lebih selain berkedip menatap Kuroko tidak percaya.

" _Deal_." kata Kuroko kembali keposisinya. Sambil senyam-senyum aneh dirinya terus memandangi gambar Levi yang sudah resmi sudah menjadi miliknya.

Mendadak Akashi merasa dilema. Ini perasaan sulit. Akashi senang melihat kekasihnya begitu berminat dengan karakter yang akan ia 'pegang' tapi disisi lain ia sungguh ingin menyobek gambar itu hingga berkeping-keping atau kalau perlu membakarnya sekarang juga karena sudah berhasil merebut perhatian kekasih manisnya tercinta.

.

.

 _ **Satu bulan kemudian**_

"Akashi- _kun_ kenapa tidak bilang kalau _Nendoroid_ Levi- _san_ _Cleaning Version_ yang terbaru sudah keluar? Astaga! Uangku sudah kuhabiskan minggu lalu untuk membeli poster, _keychain_ dan BJD _nya_. Ah, Akashi- _kun_ pinjami aku kartu kreditmu ya?"

Akashi yang tengah santai menonton TV di _apartement_ miliknya mengerutkan dahi. Antara heran dan tidak heran melihat kekasihnya yang sedari tadi duduk diam disampingya memainkan _smartphone_ tiba-tiba meledak tidak jelas dengan suara khasnya yang _monotone_.

Ah, ia bahkan sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan Kuroko memanggil karakter 'Levi' diberi embel-embel _'-san_ ' dibelakangnya.

"Ya." balas Akashi seperti jawaban yang selalu diberikan satu bulan terakhir ini untuk pemuda _babyblue_ itu.

Ngomong-ngomong beberapa hari setelah kemunculan perdana Levi dilayar kaca mampu merubah Kuroko menjadi sedikit _err_ aneh? Ini menurut kekasihnya sendiri; Akashi Seijuurou—karena dirinya menolak mentah-mentah pemikiran kalau Kuroko sudah menjadi seorang _**Levi Otaku**_.

Mau Akashi tidak menyebutnya aneh bagaimana jika Kuroko mulai membelanjakan uang sakunya untuk membeli barang-barang yang 'berbau' Levi. Dimulai dari _plush doll,_ poster, _sticker_ , _softcase_ , _phone strap_ , pin, jam dinding, berbagai _figure_ Levi, dan barang-barang kecil lainnya. Baik _official_ maupun _unofficial_ Kuroko terus membelinya hingga sekarang.

Bahkan ketika Akashi ulangtahun dia diberi kado berupa seperangkat kostum _cosplay_ Levi lengkap beserta _Three_ _Dimensional Maneuver Gear_ nya. Meski ia dengan besar hati menerima kado tersebut tapi Akashi menolak dengan keras jika ia diminta untuk menggunakannya. Yang benar saja.

 _ **CUP**_

"Akashi- _kun_ memang kekasih terbaik." satu kecupan didapati dari bibir mungil Kuroko pada bibirnya. Satu kecupan yang berhasil menarik Akashi dari pemikiran tentang 'keanehan' kekasihnya.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya juga Akashi selalu mendapatkan 'hadiah' bila melakukan sesuatu untuk Kuroko (yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan karakter kesukaannya itu).

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi pada sang kekasih yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya. Mungkin sedang ikut PO disalah satu situs belanja _online_ yang menjual 'mainan' karakter kesukaannya itu.

"Ya?" sahutnya tanpa berpaling dari layar.

"Kau tahu itu tidak gratis kan?" Akashi memperpendek jarak mereka berdua dengan menarik pinggang Kuroko hingga keduanya saling menempel.

"Iya akan kukembalikan sete—"

"Tidak perlu." Akashi tidak membiarkan Kuroko menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau hanya perlu _gulat_ denganku Tetsuya." bisiknya lembut tepat ditelinga Kuroko seraya mengangkat tubuh pemuda kurus itu kepangkuannya.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ …" Kuroko mulai mengeliat tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. _Smartphone_ yang semula digenggamnya terjatuh dilantai—yang untungnya—terselimuti karpet tebal. Jadi dia tidak perlu memikirkan keselamatannya benda tipis itu.

Yang perlu ia pikirkan saat ini hanya keselamatan tubuhnya setelah menangkap _sinyal_ yang dikirimkan Akashi padanya. Setidaknya Kuroko sudah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Pikirnya positif.

" _Uhh_ …Akashi-kun _nnhhh_ …" jadi yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini hanya pasrah memejamkan mata sambil sesekali mendesah. Terlebih ketika tangan besar Akashi mulai merayap menuju bagian dalam celana pemuda berbola mata besar itu. Pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu terus menggerayangi 'sesuatu' yang menonjol disana dengan gerakan lambat (antara sengaja menggoda dan menyiksa), sedang mulutnya sibuk menghisap, mencium dan mengigiti leher putih Kuroko hingga meyisakan jejak kemerahan disana.

"Satu ronde disofa, dua ronde diranjang, bonus 'gulat kecil' dikamar mandi. Kau siap sayang?" bisik Akashi sambil menyeringai iblis. Seringainya semakin melebar begitu mendapati Kuroko melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Merasa 'hadiah' untuk Akashi kali ini terlalu _berlebihan_.

Mulut mungilnya sudah terbuka hendak melayangkan protes tapi sebelum sempat ia bersuara Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu menyumpal bibir mungil itu dengan menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam.

'Saatnya pembalasan Tetsuya.' batin Akashi senang disela kegiatan membelit lidah Kuroko dengan lidahnya. Ia mengingatkan diri untuk membuat panggilan pada _rekan-rekan_ nya begitu Kuroko terlelap nanti.

* * *

Demi seluruh cairan _Vanilla Milkshake_ yang pernah melewati tenggorokannya!

Kuroko berharap ia sedang mimpi buruk sekarang atau paling tidak ia salah memasuki kamar. Meski ia sendiri tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada didalam dunia nyata. Didalam kamar _apartement_ kecilnya.

Tapi sungguh ia baru pulang kuliah dan pemandangan dihadapannya kini mampu membuat jantungnya sedetik serasa lepas dari tempat semestinya.

"Kemana perginya semua koleksiku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa begitu mendapati kamar kecilnya yang semula dipenuhi oleh deretan koleksi barang-barang _berbau_ Levi kini kosong tak bersisa.

Tembok yang semula tertutup oleh poster Levi dalam berbagai pose kini begitu polos dengan cat biru muda. Meja belajar dipojok tadinya ia penuhi dengan koleksi _Nendoroid_ Levi kini bersih dan rapi, hanya terdapat _laptop_ tipis berwarna merah diatas sana.

Masih belum mau percaya ia memeriksa lemari pakaian, lemari kaca kecil dimana koleksi _PVC_ dan _Figma_ Levinya dipajang, berharap setidaknya masih ada jejak yang tersisa. Namun sepertinya Kuroko harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa seluruh benda-benda berharganya hilang tak bersisa.

Ini pertama kalinya rasanya ia ingin marah-marah dengan suara keras—kalau bisa. Mengumpat dengan seluruh bahasa _kotor_ dimuka bumi ini.

"Sialan." toh nyatanya dia hanya mendesis dan meraih _smartphone_ nya. Dengan tidak sabaran melakukan satu panggilan pada satu orang yang ia yakin merupakan tersangka _pengosongan_ kamarnya itu.

Setelah membuat sakit bokongnya dengan _bergulat_ satu hari yang lalu dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan pemuda _scarlet_ itu sungguh tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

" _Halo Tetsuya."_ sambut orang diseberang sana dengan suara lembutnya. Suara yang selalu membuat hati Kuroko seketika berdesir. _Ah, ini bukan waktunya Kuroko_. Peringatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Akashi- _kun_ apa yang kau lakukan pada kamarku?" Kuroko langsung menyembur dengan nada datarnya.

" _Memangnya kenapa dengan kamarmu Tetsuya?"_ bisa ditebak kekasihnya itu tengah menyeringai usil diseberang sana.

"Jangan pura-pura Akashi- _kun_. Aku tahu kalau Akashi _-kun_ yang membersihkan seluruh koleksi Levi- _san_ ku. Katakan dimana kau menyembunyikannya? Serius ini tidak lucu."

" _Sayangnya aku tidak menyembunyikannya Tetsuya."_

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa semuanya hilang tak bersisa begini." niat hati ingin merengek tapi apa mau dikata suaranya sudah terlanjur _monotone_.

" _Oh, itu aku menyuruh Midorima dan Takao untuk membakarnya,"_ Akashi dengan nada santaiya menjawab.

"A-apa? Akashi _-kun_ pasti bercanda." Kuroko enggan percaya. Detik ini juga mendadak ia ingin berubah menjadi raksasa dan memakan kekasih (tampan)nya yang menyebalkan itu. _Eh_ tapi sebaiknya tidak, dia tidak mau menjadi jomblo _ngenes_ ditinggal mati.

" _Aku serius. Semuanya sudah dibakar."_ pemuda _scarlet_ diseberang sana memperjelas membuat Kuroko bungkam sejenak. Tidak tahu harus menganggapi seperti apa ucapan Akashi.

"…."

" _Tetsuya kau masih disana?"_ Akashi memanggil memastikan.

"Kenapa Akashi _-kun_ melakukan ini padaku?"

" _Kalau kau ingat aku pernah memintamu untuk berhenti menggilai karakter fiksi itu Tetsuya dan bukannya kau mendengarkan tapi justru semakin menjadi."_ Akashi membela diri.

"Akashi _-kun_ sebaiknya belajar menghargai hobiku bukannya seperti ini. Kau tahu aku membelinya dengan susah payah." curhat pemuda mungil itu dengan suara lirih. Pikirannya menerawang kembali saat-saat dimana ia harus mengumpulkan satu persatu koleksinya. Dimulai dari membeli _via online_ hingga mendatangi toko-toko yang menjual _Anime Stuff_. Dengan mengumpulkan uang saku ataupun uang yang seharusnya ia belanjakan untuk _Vanilla Milkshake_ kesukaannya. Belum lagi jika ia meminta tolong pada Akashi, Kuroko harus merelakan dirinya di _ini itu_ (meski dia menyukainya) tapi sungguh semuanya itu merupakan perjuangan sulit bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

" _Aku bisa mengganti uangmu."_

"Ini bukan hanya soal uang. Ah, Akashi _-kun_ tidak akan mengerti."

" _Yah aku memang tidak mengerti soal kau dengan Levi-Levi_ mu _itu. Yang kumengerti hanya kekasihku lebih menyukai seorang Prajurit Terkuat dibanding diriku yang hanya sebagai Seiyuu_ ini _."_

"Kenapa malah berbicara aneh seperti itu? Levi- _san_ itu hanya karakter fiksi dan Akashi- _kun_ sendiri yang menjadi _Seiyuu_ nya. Kenapa bisa sampai membuat Akashi _-kun_ berpikir seperti itu?" meski sudah setahun lebih mereka berhubungan terkadang Kuroko tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu, seperti sekarang ini misalnya.

" _Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah berhubungan dulu. Aku butuh menenangkan pikiranku sekarang."_

 _ **Tut**_

Lah? Sudah? Panggilan diakhiri? Kok? Kuroko gagal paham dengan situasi sekarang.

Seharusnya yang marah itukan dirinya kenapa malah justru Akashi yang marah? Sebenarnya siapa yang salah disini? Siapa yang jadi korban disini?

"Hah." Kuroko menghela nafas memilih melemparkan dirinya keatas kasur.

Kenapa bisa Akashi cemburu dengan karakter fiksi coba? Apapun alasannya Kuroko sungguh tidak memikirkannya sekarang. Energinya sudah habis termakan kenyataan pahit akan nasib semua koleksinya yang sudah lenyap disantap api. Pemuda minim ekspresi itu memilih untuk memejamkan matanya tertidur.

Hanya sekitar 30 menit ia mampu terlelap karena mimpi buruk dimana ia bermimpi berada ditengah lingkaran raksasa banci yang siap menyantap bokongya. Ia terus berteriak meminta tolong namun tiada yang datang menolongnya termasuk juga kekasihnya. Seketika ia terbangun dan tertegun.

Kuroko jadi kepikiran kata-kata Akashi tadi " _Sebaiknya kita tidak usah berhubungan dulu."_

Maksud kata-kataitu bukan berarti mereka putus kan?

'Pasti bukan.' yakinnya positif. Lagipula Kuroko tidak dapat membayangkan jika harus putus dengan kekasihnya itu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya?

Tidak bermaksud berlebihan tapi kalau benar itu terjadi, lalu siapa lagi yang akan menjemputnya pulang kuliah? Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi _bodyguard_ nya ketika ada om-om mesum menggodanya? Cukup dengan mengucapkan sepatah kata pengusiran ditambah dengan tatapan seramnya, Akashi selalu berhasil membuat yang menggoda Kuroko kabur.

Siapa yang akan rajin mengingatkan Kuroko untuk makan, minum, mandi dan sikat gigi? Nyatanya Akashi tidak pernah absen melakukannya. Layaknya _alarm_ yang di _set_ dengan _mode_ _setiap hari_ dia mengingatkan kekasihnya. Siapa lagi yang akan membantunya mengerjakan tugas? Siapa lagi yang bisa diajaknya keliling sekedar berburu _Vanilla Milkshake_ kesukaannya? Dan siapa lagi yang _lainnya,_ Kuroko enggan menyebutnya satu persatu. Sama enggannya ia mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah bergantung pada Akashi selama ini.

'Ah, tetap saja aku yang sedang jadi korban disini. Dasar kejam. Monster jahat. Keji. Mesum. Tidak berperasaan. Maniak _gulat_.' Kuroko membatin gemas sambil meremat-remat _smarthphone_ tipisnya.

Saat adegan meremat-remat mata _babyblue_ nya tak sengaja membaca sebuah info dari akun **SeiyuuSei**.

 _ **[HOTNEWS] Akashi mengundurkan diri sebagai pengisi suara Levi dalam serial Attack on Titan.**_

Lebih dari lima kali Kuroko membaca tulisan yang tertera dilayar dan tulisannya tetap tidak berubah.

Apalagi ini? Kenapa lagi? Secepat ini? Yang Akashi lakukan itu apa? Karena dirinya? Kuroko mendadak gelagapan sendiri. Dengan gerakan cepat ia bangkit dari posisinya dan bergegas pergi. Tujuannya jelas kediaman Akashi.

Jadi pada akhirnya tetap Kuroko yang harus mengalah? _Huh._

Tidak ada sepuluh menit untuk Kuroko sampai didepan pintu _apartement_ kekasihnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa, jarak yang memisahkan _apartement_ Akashi dengan miliknya hanyalah jalan raya saja. Biasanya Kuroko langsung memasukkan _password_ pintu didepannya dan menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. Tapi kali ini tentu saja berbeda, mereka sedang _berantem_ jadi ia lebih memilih untuk menekan _bell_ terlebih dahulu.

 _ **Tet**_

 _ **Tet**_

 _ **Tet**_

Cukup tiga kali hingga penghuni _apartement_ mewah itu merespon dari dalam.

"Akashi _-kun_ kita perlu bicara." Kuroko langsung berbicara begitu pintu terbuka. Menunduk tanpa tahu jika yang membukakan pintu bukanlah Akashi.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada lembut khas wanita. Tunggu, wanita? Kuroko terkesiap seketika.

"Momoi- _san_?" berkedip beberapa kali seakan tidak percaya dengan kehadiran wanita cantik dihadapannya. Alasannya pertama karena Momoi merupakan salah satu model yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Dia tahu dari teman kuliahnya bernama Aomine yang katanya merupakan teman sejak kecil model cantik itu (meski Kuroko sendiri meragukannya).

Kedua dan yang terpenting sebelum ini Akashi tidak pernah membiarkan oranglain (selain keluarga dan teman-temannya) masuk ke _apartement_ miliknya. Lalu sekarang bukan cuma sekedar oranglain tapi juga seorang model cantik. Bukan bermaksud berburuk sangka tapi tetap saja Kuroko _err_ sedikit tidak rela?

"Wah! Kau mengenalku. Ada yang perlu aku bantu _um_ …" mata Momoi tampak berbinar sebelum berubah bingung bagaimana memanggil pemuda _babyblue_ dihadapannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. Apa Akashi _-kun_ ada didalam?" Kuroko bertanya langsung tanpa ada niatan bertanya bagaimana wanita berbalut _mini dress_ merah itu ada diapartement Akashi.

"Oh Akashi- _kun_ sedang keluar sebentar. Kenapa tidak menunggu didalam saja? sebentar lagi juga dia kembali." kata Momoi tersenyum ramah.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu Momoi- _san_. Lain waktu saja aku kemari lagi. Momoi _-san_ boleh minta tolong untuk tidak bilang padanya kalau aku kemari?" pinta Kuroko dengan nada tidak meminta sama sekali.

"Eh kenapa begitu? Baiklah tapi… _loh_ kemana orangnya?"

Kuroko dengan kemampuan menghilangnya pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian _tragis_ itu suasana hati Kuroko semakin memburuk. Akashi tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Jangankan _Video Call_ , kirim pesan singkatpun tidak dia lakukan. Kuroko merana. Kuroko kesepian. Kuroko kalut tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Kuroko merasa bagai butiran debu yang dihempas gelombang. Atau apapun itu pokoknya semuanya terasa benar-benar buruk saat ini.

Lebih buruk dari saat dia melihat seluruh koleksinya lenyap tak bersisa. Lebih buruk dari ia tidak mendapatkan segelas _Vanilla Milkshake_ selama satu minggu penuh. Lebih buruk dari ia diminta keluar oleh dosennya karena ketahuan tidur dikelas. Lebih buruk dari Akashi yang _menghajarnya_ habis-habisan diatas ranjang seharian penuh. Baiklah coret kalimat yang terakhir.

Terlebih lagi sepagi ini banyak info yang sungguh tidak enak untuk dikonsumsi mata juga hatinya _berseliweran_ di _Timeline_ akun sosial kesukaannya. Diantaranya;

 _ **Akashi dirumorkan tengah dekat dengan top model Momoi Satsuki. Setelah sebelumnya dia mengakui tidak tertarik dengan wanita.**_

Geser kebawah.

 _ **Akashi memilih bungkam saat ditanyai soal kedekatannya dengan Momoi Satsuki**_.

Geser kebawah.

 _ **Momoi Satsuki, wanita pertama yang berhasil merebut perhatian seorang Akashi Seijuurou.**_

Geser kebawah.

 _ **Setelah melepaskan Levi, Akashi menggandeng seorang model?**_

Apaan? Memangnya selama ini Akashi dan Levi jadian ya?! Kuroko kesal sendiri jadinya. Kenapa _Timeline_ nya berubah seperti acara gosip begitu. Cukup sudah sebaiknya dia menutup ponselnya dan bergegas menuju _apartement_ salah satu tokoh yang sedang digosipkan itu.

Setidaknya ia ingin mencari penjelasan kepada kekasihnya—o _h_ Kuroko sendiri ragu jika ia masih dianggap—daripada ia hanya membaca info-info yang membuatnya semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Kalau tiga hari lalu Kuroko langsung benekan _bell_. Hari ini berbeda lagi ceritanya. Kali ini ia memilih berdiam diri terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut juga kalau yang membuka pintunya bukan Akashi melainkan wanita cantik yang tengah dirumorkan dekat dengannya itu.

Mungkin wajar jika Akashi sampai berpaling pada wanita itu. Momoi Sastuki bukan hanya cantik, _sexy_ , dan ramah. Dari info yang ia dapati beberapa hari ini ( ia bertanya tidak langsung pada Aomine) gadis bersurai panjang itu juga aktif dalam kegiatan sosial. Sebagian dari hasil kerjanya ia sumbangkan ke Panti Asuhan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Kenyataan yang seharusnya membuatnya terkagum tapi disini Kuroko justru merasa tidak nyaman.

Lama melamun Kuroko sampai tidak sadar kalau pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan sosok yang tengah ia pikirkan sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. Berpakaian rapi seperti siap untuk berpergian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tetsuya?" suara tajam dan tidak bersahabat menyapa telinga Kuroko.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ —" setengah kaget setengah heran, Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya. "—e _tto_ kita perlu bicara." lanjutnya setengah berpikir.

"Bicara apa? Ah, baiklah tapi kalau bisa cepat aku harus pergi." tutur Akashi sambil berjalan masuk. Memberi _gesture_ untuk pemuda _babyblue_ itu mengikutnya.

"Sepagi ini? Kemana?" Kuroko _kepo_ membuntutinya dari belakang _._

"Ya. Momoi minta diantar ke _Airport_." dada Kuroko mendadak sesak mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Oh."

 _Jadi semua gosip tentang kalian berdua itu benar?_ Hati Kuroko seperti tercubit dengan pertanyaan yang tak berani ia tanyakan langsung pada pemuda _scarlet_ itu. Apakah hati Akashi berubah secepat itu?

"Hm. Jadi apa yang ingin Tetsuya bicarakan sampai repot-repot datang kemari?" sungguh nada bicara yang Akashi gunakan begitu tidak nyaman ditelinga Kuroko.

"Aku…aku ingin minta maaf." berat tapi Kuroko megucapkannya setelah mendudukkan diri disofa yang berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"Heh? Meminta maaf untuk apa? Bukannya aku yang bersalah karena membuang semua barang-barang berhargamu?"

"Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya sekarang. Tapi Akashi _-kun_ tidak perlu berhenti menjadi pengisi suara Levi hanya karena aku." _Ho_ Kuroko tidak lagi memberi imbuhan _'san'_ dibelakang nama Levi. Akashi membatin.

"Katakan Tetsuya. Apa kau berkata seperti itu agar aku kembali mengisinya? Maaf mengecewakan harapanmu tapi keputusanku sudah bulat." Akashi tersenyum meremehkan.

"Bukan begitu Akashi _-kun_ kau salah paham. Aku—"

"Lagipula aku berhenti bukan karenamu Tetsuya. Momoi tidak suka aku memegang karakter itu. Entah apa alasannya aku hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya saja." jelas Akashi memotong ucapan Kuroko.

"Be-begitukah? Ah, ternyata aku salah mengira. Sepertinya aku terlalu percayadiri ya?" sejenak Akashi tidak menjawab apapun saat Kuroko bertanya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Aku…nyatanya aku tidak seberarti itu untukmu." bisik Kuroko pelan namun mampu ditangkap telinga Akashi dengan baik.

"Yah. Sama halnya dengan diriku yang tidak lebih berarti dari Levi _mu_." Akashi mendengus bosan menanggapi.

"Akashi- _kun_ sudah kubilang aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Tadinya aku memang sedikit kesal tapi setelah kupikir sepertinya aku memang sudah berlebihan."

"Bukan sepertinya lagi tapi memang kau sudah berlebihan Tetsuya." Akashi meralat ucapan Kuroko.

"Tapi Akashi- _kun_ seharusnya tidak perlu sampai secemburu itu pada karakter fiksi."

"Kau juga seharusnya tidak segila itu pada **karakter fiksi** Tetsuya."

"Akashi- _kun_ seharusnya belajar menghargai hobiku."

"Jika begitu kau juga harus menghargaiku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Akashi- _kun_ seharusnya… _blablablabla_."

"Kau juga seharusnya… _blablablabla_."

"Bukannya Akashi _-kun_ juga… _blablablabla_."

"Itu karena kau… _blablablabla_."

"Kenapa tidak… _blablablabla_."

"Aku tergoda saat kau… _blablablabla_."

Adu mulut terus berlangsung tanpa ada yang mau mengalah tentu saja. Satu-satunya yang yang menghentikan keduanya hanyalah bunyi nada dering panggilan yang berasal dari ponsel Akashi.

"Baiklah Tetsuya sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." tanpa mengangkat panggilan terlebih dahulu Akashi bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Apa itu dari Momoi _-san_?" bukan bermaksud _kepo_ lagi, tapi Kuroko memang ingin tahu. Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju pintu sebelum terhenti ketika lengannya ditahan oleh tangan lain yang lebih kecil darinya. Tangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Jangan pergi." lirih Kuroko meminta. Kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Akashi yang menatap bingung dirinya.

"Aku bisa terima atas lenyapnya seluruh koleksi Leviku jika itu bisa membuatmu senang. Lalu jika memang benar alasan berhentinya Akashi- _kun_ sebagai pengisi suara Levi adalah Momoi- _san_ kurasa aku juga masih bisa menerimanya." Kuroko memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya. Jari-jarinya semakin menekan erat lengan Akashi.

"Tapi kalau alasan Akashi _-kun_ menghentikan hubungan kita juga Momoi- _san_ aku tidak bisa terima begitu saja." sambung Kuroko. Sialnya suaranya yang biasa datar kini terdengar sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban. Menusuk tepat direlung hati Kuroko.

"…"

"…"

"Karena aku sayang kamu." Kuroko menjawab dengan senyuman terimutnya hingga membuat Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk dan mencium bibirnya gemas.

Ah, tidak yang barusan itu hanya imajinasi Kuroko saja, nyatanya dia masih belum menjawab apapun.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Kau tidak berniat membuang waktuku sia-sia kan?" Akashi mendesak dengan nada bosan.

"Karena aku sedang hamil anakmu." Kuroko yang gelagapan menjawab sekenanya.

 _ **Hening sejenak.**_

"Jangan bercanda denganku Tetsuya, kau ini laki-laki kalau kau lupa." Akashi memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia menepiskan tangan Kuroko dari lengannya.

"Ah! Pokonya aku tidak terima! Akashi _-kun_ sudah _menggulatiku_ berkali-kali dan berniat meninggalkanku begitu saja? Aku tidak mau! Aku mencintai Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko menjawab histeris dengan suara lantang—versi suara Kuroko tentu saja.

 _ **Hening lagi.**_

 _ **Masih hening.**_

"Sialan. Aku menyerah." Akashi mengumpat menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar membuat Kuroko kebingungan.

"Kurasa aku memang tidak berbakat menjadi aktor Tetsuya." ucapnya membuat Kuroko semakin tidak paham. Memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Kedip sesekali berharap mendapat pencerahan.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu atau kau akan ku _gulati_ sampai kau benar-benar hamil Tetsuya." Akashi tertawa. Tawa yang membuat Kuroko tertegun, karena ini baru pertama kalinya melihat pemuda didepannya begitu lepas tanpa beban dan penuh kebahagiaan seperti itu.

"Kemarilah." tangan Kuroko ditarik hingga tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh kepelukan pemuda _scarlet_ itu. Satu pelukan hangat yang selalu membuat Kuroko nyaman dan merasa terlindungi.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kuroko megeluarkan isi pikirannya tanpa merasa terganggu saat Akashi mulai meletakkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher putihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." Akashi berbisik sembari tangannya membelai lembut rambut Kuroko.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Aku berbohong Tetsuya." Akashi mulai mengakui.

"Soal aku berhenti menjadi pengisi suara Levi. Soal Momoi, aku hanya minta tolong padanya saja untuk berpura-pura. Soal semuanya Tetsuya. Kulakukan semua untuk menghentikan _kegilaanmu_." sambungnya menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Oh?" otak Kuroko mulai mencerna maksud ucapan Akashi. Ia menagguk sekali tanda paham.

"..."

 _ **Lagi-lagi hening.**_

 _ **CUP**_

Hingga bunyi kecupan manis dibibir Akashi memecah keheningan singkat yang tercipta.

"Kalau begitu selamat atas keberhasilanmu Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko tersenyum dengan senyuman terlampau manis. Senyuman manis jenis malaikat—

"Dan jangan harap aku bersedia diajak _gulat_ selama satu bulan kedepan." —pencabut nyawa yang siap merenggut nyawa seorang manusia meski sang manusia enggan menerima. Disini Akashi mengibaratkan diri sebagai si manusia yang cuma membelalakkan matanya, enggan menerima kenyataan tapi tiada kesempatan untuk mengelak.

Terlebih karena _sang malaikat_ sudah _menghunuskan_ lututnya ke benda yang berada diselakang dengan kuat. Saking kuatnya hingga berhasil membuat pemuda _scarlet_ itu tersungkur seketika diatas lantai.

" _Gah_! Tetsuya apa yang kau _ugh_ …" Akashi mengaduh kesakitan. Sakit setengah mati berasal dari _itu_ nya membuatnya kesulitan untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku hanya memberi 'hadiah' atas apa yang Akashi _-kun_ lakukan kok." Kuroko memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Berkedip imut tanpa sungkan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Akashi _-kun_. Selamat menikmati 'hadiah' dariku ya."sambungnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari _apartement_ kekasihnya.

Meninggalkan Akashi yang masih meringkuk tidak elit diatas lantai sambil memegangi _itu_ nya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Dalam hati berdoa semoga _itu_ nya semakin sehat dan perkasa hingga bisa dia gunakan untuk ber _gulat_ dengan Kuroko satu bulan kedepan.

 _Heh_ satu bulan kedepan? Akashi tercekat. Menahan sakitnya.

Sekuat tenaga ia bangkit, berjalan dengan langkah tersaruk untuk mengejar sang kekasih.

Tujuannya sudah jelas Akashi berniat membujuknya agar si pujaan hati meringankan ' _hadiah'_ yang diberikan untuknya.

"Tetsuya tunggu!" panggilnya pada Kuroko yang entah posisinya sudah dimana.

Jangan bercanda! Bisa-bisa _itu_ nya Akashi berkarat kalau terlalu lama tidak digunakan.

FIN

* * *

Sumimasen sudah membuat FF aneh seperti ini (T_T)

Sumimasen jika terlalu OOC atau telalu kaku (T_T)

Sumimasen jika Levi dibawa-bawa disini (T_T)

Sumimasen Eren (T_T)

Sumimasen saya meminta nasehat dan sarannya (T_T)


End file.
